


Tinsel & Two Ghosts

by bluecherries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Song: Two Ghosts (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecherries/pseuds/bluecherries
Summary: Louis dangles a small, framed photograph of the two of them on the tree. “Look, it’s just like your song, Haz. Two hearts,” he points to the photo. “One home.” He points to the ornament hanging next to it: the key to their first home, nicked and worn, and yet still one of the most precious things they own. Harry smiles at him with stars and pure adoration in his eyes, taking Louis’ hand in his and placing his free one on Louis’ face, thumb caressing his cheekbone.“You know that song was about us, yeah?” Harry whispers.“’Course I fucking know. You were never very inconspicuous, baby.” Harry snorts, smile splitting his face.“I love you, boo bear.”“Love you too, Hazza.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tinsel & Two Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas drabble. Enjoy!

Harry stands back, taking in the sight of the fresh, green tree sitting in his living room, adorned with golden tinsel and sparkling lights. Boxes and boxes of ornaments are scattered around the velvet skirt, and amongst all the beautiful chaos is Harry’s even more beautiful boyfriend, balancing on a ladder in an effort to reach the branches. He smiles. Louis has a look of complete concentration on his face, his brow furrowed and his teeth clenching his bottom lip, and Harry finds it absolutely enamoring. 

The concentration breaks when the ornament slips through his fingers and shatters against the floor, leaving Louis frozen in place, face full of disappointment. 

“Ah, shit. That one was yours, too, Harry,” he says, climbing back down the ladder. Harry simply shrugs, setting down the warm mug of hot cocoa he had been holding.

“’S okay, baby. That one was never really my favorite anyways.” He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He feels Louis’ chuckle rumble through him.

“Shh, Hazza. You don’t want to hurt its feelings.” Harry smiles into Louis’ soft jumper (well, Harry’s jumper, technically; Louis just refuses to wear his own clothing). They stand there for a while, Christmas music tinkling softly in the background, doing nothing but taking in each other’s presences.

“Oh, look!” Harry gasps suddenly, breaking the moment, and scuttles over to one of the boxes, pulling out a small key with an ornament hook attached to it.

“Fucking hell, is that what I think it is?” Louis follows him, grin spread across his face and eyes sparkling. Harry nods, looking at him.

“The key to our first flat.” Louis shakes his head, reminiscing.

“Still can’t believe you kept that, you absolute creep,” he says, his smile brighter than the sun. Harry whacks him in the arm.

“This one belongs front and center,” Harry says softly, reaching up to hang the key in the middle of the tree. Moments later, he feels Louis’ arm next to his. 

“And this one can go right next to it.” He dangles a small, framed photograph of the two of them near it. “Look, it’s just like your song, Haz. Two hearts,” he points to the photo. “One home.” He points to the key. Harry smiles at him with stars and pure adoration in his eyes, taking Louis’ hand in his and placing his free one on Louis’ face, thumb caressing his cheekbone. 

“You know that song was about us, yeah?” Harry whispers.

“’Course I fucking know. You were never very inconspicuous, baby.” Harry snorts, smile splitting his face.

“I love you, boo bear.”

“Love you too, Hazza.”

Louis closes the gap between their faces, lips meeting in a soft, slow kiss. 

And later, halfway through _Love, Actually_ , when Louis decides he’d much rather do something else, Harry swears Christmas gets 12 times more magical.


End file.
